In a digital home, various home electronic devices communicate and exchange data with each other in different interconnection modes on a basis of computer technologies and network technologies, which implements “interconnection and interworking” between home electronic products, and can implement functions such as content sharing or mutual control, so that comfortableness and entertainment of people's residence are significantly improved.
To implement media content sharing between electronic devices on a home network, the Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Forum formulates a UPnP AV architecture standard. According to the standard, a control device is used as a UPnP control point, and a multimedia device is used as a UPnP device. After acquiring a go-online announcement message of the UPnP device, the UPnP control point further acquires device description information and service description information of the UPnP device, so that the UPnP control point may control the UPnP device by invoking an action command or a variable query command, or establish a connection between the control device and the multimedia device by invoking an action command, thereby implementing media file sharing.
There are an increasing number of electronic devices on a home network, and different devices have their own product models and product names. A user is always confused by irregular product models or naming rules made by manufacturers, and cannot correctly identify a multimedia device that a product model or a naming rule is corresponding to.